In response to NIH's call for empirically-supported models to implement research-tested health behavior change interventions, we will test a 3-step (prepare, roll-out, and sustain) Community Implementation Model (Model) in low-resource African communities. The Model is adapted from a theory-based model that was effective in implementing a hospital-based intervention in South Africa. Its participatory approach, clear steps, observable benchmarks and multimedia Toolkit will facilitate community ownership and build capacity to use the Model with fidelity. We test whether community members can use the Model to effectively implement a peer group HIV prevention intervention called Mzake ndi Mzake (Mzake; Friend to Friend) with fidelity and effectiveness. Developed and tested among several populations in Malawi (R01-NR08058), Mzake was efficacious in rural, central Malawi. Intervention communities had significantly better outcomes, including higher condom use and HIV testing for both adults and adolescents, than control communities. We evaluate the Model's implementation success in Phalombe District, in southern Malawi, where the HIV prevalence of 14.5% is twice that of other regions. Our implementation partnership builds on the strengths and contributions of four sectors. Traditional community leaders mobilize their communities' assets, including volunteers to implement Mzake. The District health system has formal authority in health organizations, contributes health knowledge, and provides local District health data. The District political administration supports this effort by negotiating donated space for an HIV/AIDS Resource Centre and by pledging funds to sustain and expand implementation of Mzake if communities demonstrate that they can use the Model. Researchers from both US and Malawi universities contribute the Model and Mzake, provide supportive technical assistance for program implementation and conduct evaluations. Specific aims and their evaluation are: Aim 1) Prepare and support 3 communities in using the Model to implement Mzake, evaluated with community self-rated benchmarks. Aim 2) Identify implementation patterns across sites and over time, evaluated using mixed-methods to integrate benchmarks with observations, focus groups, and interview. Aim 3) Assess communities' effectiveness in using the Model to implement Mzake, evaluated with a stepped wedge design (N = 864). Analysis uses multi-level hierarchical models to detect improvements over time in HIV-related behavioral outcomes and biomarkers for sexually transmitted infections in participants who have received the intervention compared to the delayed-intervention control group. Aim 4) Evaluate whether the Model is feasible, acceptable, effective and sustainable when used by communities to implement Mzake, examined by integrating data from Aims 1-3. If successful, this study will advance implementation science by providing a replicable evidence-based model for implementation of HIV prevention interventions and other health interventions by low-resource communities.